T'was the Night Before Training
by Marie Elaine Cullen
Summary: A...different take on the classic poem, T'was the Night Before Christmas. K-Unit and Alex are at Brecon Beacons and eagerly awaiting the arrival of Ben, their fellow unit-mate and friend. Merry Christmas to everyone! :


**AN: I was actually writing this poem as a poem for one of my stories, when I decided it would be better to keep it separate. It won't be the full poem, but I'll write a few verses…. Hopefully enough to keep you all entertained! The setting is the Brecon Beacons, K-Unit and Alex have heard that an MI6 agent who used to be an SAS soldier will be coming. That was the only way I could explain some of the lines…**

**Disclaimer: Clement Clarke Moore (1779 - 1863) wrote 'T'was the Night Before Christmas' and Anthony Horowitz wrote Alex Rider. Sadly, neither of them wanted to give up those beautifully written pieces to a teenaged fanfiction writer.. :(**

**T'was the Night Before Training**

* * *

T'was the night before training, when all through the hut,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mutt.  
By a bed was a pack, recently unpacked without care,  
In hopes that Fox (sometimes known as Ben) would soon be there.

The soldiers were nestled, all snug in their beds,  
While visions of rifles danced through their heads.  
And Wolf in his combat boots, Alex in his cap,  
Had settled their brains for a long weary nap.

When outside the door, there arose such a clatter,  
K-Unit sprung from their beds to see what was the matter.  
Away to their window they flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters with their minds in a sleepy mash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow,  
Gave the luster of mid-day to the objects below.  
When, what to their wondering eyes should appear,  
But a sleek black Mercedes, which at that time, seemed quite queer.

With a worn-out driver, standing near the wheels,  
They knew in a moment it must be Ben Daniels.  
More rapid than Cheetah, his friends, they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name.

"Now Wolfy! Now, Eagly! Now, Snakey and Alex!  
On Wolf! On Eagle! On Snake and Cub!  
To the top of that clearing, to the top of that hill!  
Now dash away! Dash way! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, curse it to the sky.  
So up to the hill, the soldiers they flew,  
With hearts of joy, in little Cub too.

And then in a twinkling, was heard from the hill,  
The laughter, and cries of a thrill.  
As the sergeant stuck out his head, and was looking around,  
Down the hill the Unit came with a bound.

They were dressed all in sweats, having woken up from their sleep just now.  
And their clothes were soaked with the snow.  
A pack, one of them had on his back,  
And they looked like children, opening that door, into the shack.

Ben's eyes, how they twinkled! His dimples how cheerful!  
His cheeks were like roses, and the soldiers were not fearful.  
His droll mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And his teeth were as white as the snow.

The stump of a cigarette he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face, and a happy look on it.  
That increased more, when he looked around the hut now brightly lit.

He was skinny and not plump, a very jolly version of his serious self.  
And Wolf smiled when he saw him, in spite of himself.  
A wink of his eye, and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave Cub to know he had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
He unpacked his bag, and then turned with a jerk,  
Saluted his mates with a hand, laid down on his cot.  
Decided to stay awake not.

He then sat up on his bed, to his unit gave a whistle,  
And to their cots they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But Cub heard him exclaim, 'ere they drifted away, to return at first light.  
"Happy Training to all, and to all a good-night!"

* * *

**AN: WOW! I actually did the whole poem! A few parts of it were really choppy (especially the "come Wolfy" part), but in my defense, there are four member of K-Unit, not including Ben, NOT eight! And some other parts, I just couldn't find a good rhyme. I did this in one sitting, and I am very tired as it is now 2:00 am, so I expect plenty reviews! **

**It's more of a story told through a poem… BUT SO IS THE ORIGINAL POEM! :) Merry Christmas or Happy New Year! If you don't celebrate either, enjoy the break of school you have while others celebrate! :)**

**A beg to review to all, and to all a good night!,**

**Marie**


End file.
